deathhoaxfandomcom-20200214-history
Conspiracy Theories
The End of an Era On June 25, 2009 Michael Joseph Jackson died at the Ronald Reagan UCLA Medical Center from cardiac arrest. He was preparing a 50 show concert, This is it, that would have initiated that following month. To most of the general public the situation seemed fairly open and shut, Michael Jackson was so dependant on prescription medication that it was needed to help him sleep. The negligent Dr.Conrad Murray left the room for no more than 2 minutes and found his client, Mr. Jackson, wasn't breathing. After making an undisclosed amount of phone calls he and/or Prince Michael Jackson (the son of the deceased) attempted to resusitate the body. Eventually Michael's Bodyguard, Alberto "Tippy" Alvarez, upon being located by Dr.Murray who didn't know the address to Mr Jackson's home (and therefore didn't make the 911 call.) called 911. When the paramedics made the scene, the home was virtually evacuated as Michael made his way to the ambulance. Upon reaching the UCLA medical center the Doctors attempted to save Michael with the assistance of Dr. Murray, but to no avail. Michael Jackson had died at 2:26 p.m. His elder brother Jermaine Jackson made the announcement to the world that the king of pop had passed, asking for privacy during this sad time. The Aftermath In wake of the King of Pop's death, fans all over the world mourned the loss of the entertainer. Many celebrities who were either close to or inspired by the performer made statements of their condolences to the family and their personal hurt by the occurance. Many news outlets claimed that "sources" told them that Dr.Murray would be convicted within the following weeks of Jackson's death. On July 7, 2009 Michael Jackson's memorial had over 31 million viewers world wide, comparable the the inauguration of President Barack Obama and the moonlanding of 1969. Multiple tributes would follow the memorial and Micahel Jackson's fanbase became reenergized. As the tributes and mermorials came in, likewise did the demand of justice from the fans. Weeks went by and still no conviction of Dr. Murray, just constant delay of the case. Many fans of Jackson began to investigate the death of Jackson themselves, spawning multiple conspiracy theories of what became of him. The Theories Since Jackson's death multiple theories of what actually occurred on June 25, 2009 emerged. Two of the most significant ideas is the murder conspiracy theory and the death hoax theory. Murder Conspiracy The more widely acceptable theory amoung fans is that Michael Jackson was murdered by "the powers that be". This theory is backed up by statements made by sister Latoya Jackson and father Joseph Jackson. The murder conspiracy theory lead to the formation of the online organization This is Not it, amoung others. The Death Hoax The Death Hoax theory is the more controversial yet comprehensive theory of what occurred in June. What started as a fit of denial soon evolved into a movement amoung fans today. The death hoax theory is in a way related to the murder conspiracy theory in the sense that many of the subtheories therein involve similar characters as "the powers that be". However, where the murder conspiracy suggests that they killed Michael, the death hoax would argue that he escaped before they could. misc theories A few other theories that emerged in response to his death is the "died a long time ago" theory (which actually originated prior to his death), the coma theory (Jackson is alive but in a vegetable like state), and suicide theories which are self explainitory.